MMA Make Or Break?
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction/Georges ST Pierre/Nick Diaz/ After the Controversial UFC 167, Georges ST Pierre reveals the real reason why he's taking a break.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Some of the MMA fighters Twitter list is made up.

* * *

In a packed stadium in Las Vagas Nevada, Georges ST Pierre was waiting for the words that would change his destiny.

* * *

"_**The Judges score the contest: 48-47 Hendricks. 48-47 Pierre. **_

_**And 28-27 for the winner…..And…..**_

_**Still! The UFC Undisputed Welterweight Champion of the world**__**…**__**…. Georges "Rush" ST Pierre!" Bruce Buffer announced.**_

* * *

Georges saw Johny "Big Rigg" Hendricks fell to the floor and Georges had to talk about him, went Joe Rogan walked in to interview him.

"Without a doubt, it was my toughest fight. Wow….I Lost my memory a little bit. I couldn't see with one of my eyes. It really messed me up. I need a vacation right now. I wasn't surprised by the decision. But as I said I lost my memory a little bit. I wanna give my hands up to Johny Hendricks. My toughest opponent so far. Errrr…..Thank You everyone for coming and all the supporters that are here" He reached for the Microphone and after having to pry it from Joe Rogan's hands Georges was able to make an announcement to everyone.

* * *

"Listen everyone. There's a lot of talk about what's going to happen. I have a bunch of stuff in my life happening. I need to…..I need to hang up my gloves for a little bit, at least and make a point on my life. And uhh…..I hope my fans can appreciate it. Thank you to everyone, the UFC Johny Hendricks…..

"Georges are you retiring? Is that what you're saying?" Joe asked.

"I have to go away for a little bit at least, and I wanna…..personal things are happening, and I want to Thank everyone from the bottom of my Heart Thank you to the UFC who gave me a chance, and everyone for their support. Thank you very much" ST Pierre said.

* * *

"So you have personal things outside of fighting that you need to tend to? Is this the end?" Joe asked.

"I have to step away for a bit, that's all I can say right now. I just got punched a little bit and everything, …I uhhhhh….later on I'll make a point on that. But now I uhhh…. I've got to go away for a little bit. I want to Thank the UFC, and Johny Hendricks and everyone for giving me the chance and I'm very emotional right now" ST Pierre said.

"Rest up Georges, if you don't return it's been an honor to call your fights Sir" Joe said.

"The honor was mine, thank you" Georges said.

* * *

Georges went to his changing room. His training camp cut his gloves off, wiped the blood off of his face and dotted cream on his cuts. It stung, but he smiled though it. "We'll meet you in a few minutes Georges" Firas said as they left him to get changed. Before Georges could get changed the door opened.

"Georges what the fuck are you doing?" UFC President Dana asked.

"Hi Dana…..what is it?" Georges asked. From the look on Dana's face Georges thought it was bad news.

"Georges what the fuck were you saying out there? A break? You're taking a break? Are you fucking kidding me?" Dana White asked. He loosened his tie and sat on a chair.

"Dana I…." Georges started to say.

* * *

"Georges you can't be in a fight like that and then say fuck you Johny, I'm fucking leaving" Dana said.

"Dana this isn't about Johny, this is about me" Georges said. "I need a rest okay?"

"Georges don't be so fucking selfish. This isn't just about you. It never fucking has been. When you joined the UFC you knew the rules. You can't just turn your back on the UFC Georges" Dana said.

"I'm not doing that" Georges said.

* * *

"I'm gonna keep asking you Georges, What the fuck are you doing? Tell me tomorrow, it's been a long fucking day. When I call Georges….. you better fucking pick up" Dana said getting up.

"So What? No "Good Fight" no "You're the greatest UFC champ ever?" One of his coaches asked when they came back in and ST Pierre told them about it. Georges shook his head. "Wanna go out and celebrate?" Georges' head coach Firas asked. "Nah…..I'm really tired" Georges said. They persuaded Georges to go out for one drink. He felt light headed, but the sharp taste of alcohol stopped his face from hurting as much. Firas gave a toast and Georges clapped in appreciation.

* * *

When he got home he took a shower and got changed. He went on the computer only to see that Twitter had pretty much gone into an MMA Meltdown. Georges colleagues and fellow athletes weren't the greatest support. On Twitter, there were a list of fighter speaking their mind about UFC 167. Tavares, Kaufman, Nijem, Dollarway, Faber, Koscheck, Cooper, Silva, Elkins, Krause, Healy, Sotiropoulous, Bader, Ferguson, Pague, Swanson, Duarte, Sanchez, Miletich Edwards, Dillashaw, Bermudez, McMann, Duffee Kennedy and Henderson and even Condit all thought that Hendricks was the real winner.

ST Pierre wondered when the Diaz Brothers would join the Twitter party. He clicked on an MMA video site to look at Hendricks' past interviews again.

* * *

"So…you won…huh?" Diaz asked.

"Shit….Nick…what are you doing here?" Georges asked. It was a stupid question. Less than a month ago ST Pierre had given Diaz his house key, but Nick had never used it until now. ST Pierre had never regretted that decision until now. He mentally and physically was at his worst and he didn't want Diaz to see him like this. They hadn't been together for that long.

"Good fight" Nick said turning on the TV.

* * *

"Really?" Georges snorted. "You think I lost too…..don't you?" Georges asked. Diaz had a good poker face. Georges was watching Nick's face for any sign of doubt. But Nick wasn't giving him doubt….or anything for that matter. Georges took the computer to his room and put it on the bed. Soon after he was skyping with his head coach Firas.

"Dana's not happy" Georges said.

"Georges, whatever you decide, me and all your trainers stand behind you. You know that right?" Firas asked. Georges nodded and listened to music. He put his headphones on and didn't hear Nick come in. When Georges saw Diaz's shadow, he took his head-phones off.

* * *

"Nick I'm,…no use…..not today….tonight…my head is just…pounding" Georges said.

"You're kicking me out" Nick said flatly.

"No…yeah…..I don't know…you've had wins…..but not like this" Georges said.

"Fuck, I've had close fights" Nick said.

"Not with a belt on the line" ST Pierre said.

* * *

"Fuck you" Nick said. He turned to walk out. Annoyed at himself Georges got up to follow him. One minute he was getting up the next he was on the floor. Nick turned and helped him up.

"Are you that fucked?...you need a Doctor?" Nick asked. Georges shook his head.

"I was just dizzy…relax" Georges said sitting back down on the bed.

"You need water?" Nick asked.

"No no….I've got you…come here" Georges said leaning over and tugging Nick's sleeve. Nick moved ST Pierre's computer onto the desk and turned the light off. He gently pulled Georges flat on the bed. They made out.

* * *

Georges was pleased it was dark, so that Diaz couldn't see that he was in pain. Nick lifted up ST Pierre's shirt. He kissed his chest and Georges' breathing began to get heavier as Nick pulled down his trousers.

Georges pulled Diaz closer towards him as he could hear Nick's tongue sliding against his skin. It wasn't the words of belief that Georges wanted to hear, but it would do…for now. When it was over, Nick got off the bed and turned the light back on.

"There's toilet paper in the lower cupboard" Georges said.

"Nah…my little brother's got shit loads of training….so…." Nick said.

"So….that's it?" Georges asked.

* * *

"I'll call you….whenever" Nick said getting his phone and leaving. After a few minutes of sleep Georges got up and went to the bathroom. He looked like hell. His forehead was red and he was bruised under both of his eyes.

Was the MMA world right?

Was Johny "Big Rigg" Hendricks robbed?

Georges told himself to stop being paranoid. He washed his blood and worries away and tried to get back into his frustrated guilt riddled sleep.


End file.
